


(Cooler Than the) Red Dress

by misura



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Dade wears a dress on their date.





	(Cooler Than the) Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).



"You're uh," Kate said - she was _blushing_ , Dade realized, with an odd mixture of delight and surprise and something else he didn't quite want to put a name to, because it had the potential to wreck absolutely everything, worse even than getting arrested again (which had happened, and yet here he was, still alive).

Kate cleared her throat. "You're really making that dress work for you."

Dade wanted to say something flippant, maybe about how it would have looked better on Kate - except that that wouldn't have been true.

He'd been taken aback, looking at himself in the mirror, expecting to see someone ridiculous, out of place. Wearing a dress on a date with a girl, because he hadn't beaten her. ( _"A draw,"_ Nikon had pronounced it. Hence, the date. Therefore, the dress. Something for everyone.)

"It's a gift," he said. He wanted to run a hand down his own chest and imagine it was Kate's. "Just one of my many talents."

Kate snorted. _"I hope you don't screw the way you type,"_ she'd said, and he'd changed the subject, because what were you supposed to say to something like that? 'I hope you do'?

"You uh." Dade said. "You got some impressive talents yourself."

Kate looked at him sideways, like she was checking him out. "I know."

"Well. Now you know I know, too." Dade wondered if it had been a mistake to open his mouth. Maybe he should have let the dress do all the work, trust in the magic of feminine clothing.

Kate snorted and kissed him, where for 'kissed', read something a little bit more aggressive, not that Dade minded, aside from the bit where most of his fantasies-slash-dreams had involved beds, which were nice and soft whereas walls were hard and also rather vertical-inclined.

Then Kate stepped back, looking smug, like she'd proven something to herself. "Come on. You can meet my mother."

Author of a dozen books on the unworthiness of men, as in: the part of humanity that wasn't female.

"Sounds fun," Dade said.

Kate grinned. "Relax. She's not even home right now."

"Oh." Dade tried to think of that as a good thing. A great thing. He and Kate, alone together. A bed. Her very cool laptop. "Oh. Right."

Kate rolled her eyes then turned and started walking. "You coming?"

"Not even breathing hard yet," Dade said, which was a bit of a stretch. "Besides. Ladies first."

"I'll hold you to that." Kate made it sound like a threat and a promise at the same time, which Dade's dick turned out to be A-OK with. (Well. Never a bad thing, to glean some new insights into one's own self, even if Dade supposed he might have profitted from a slightly earlier heads-up.)


End file.
